The Beautifull You
by Sooreo-tan
Summary: Cerita tentang Monster yang memangsa keindahan & Pelukis yang miskin . [Kaisoo/KaiDO FF/Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

Anyeong ! Ini FF pertama saya . Dan saya juga masih newbie disini '-' . FF ini pasti masih baaaaaanyaaaak kekurangannya . Tolong dimaafkan . Dan Tolong .. tolong bangeet .. kepada para readers *kaloada . tolong ff ini direview yaa .. butuh banget masukan soalnya '-' Oke langsung saja !

* * *

Sooreo-tan's Present

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin ( Monster )

 **The Beautifull You**

 **PROLOG ~**

Kyungsoo POV

Kebisingan mulai memenuhi gendang telinga. Berbagai macam bau-bauan tercium. Panas matahari mulai menyengat kulitku. Tempat ini mulai sesak oleh manusia. Berbondong-bondong mencari kebutuhan mereka.

Beginilah hari-hariku dimulai. Sekarung sayur-mayur dan benda lainnya kupanggul di punggung. Ini terasa berat sekali. Tapi, beginilah kerasnya hidup . Mau tidak mau harus kujalani demi bertahan hidup. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak berharap untuk dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Berisik , panas , sesak. Kepalaku mulai pening. Sedangkan nyonya pemilik toko ini terus saja mengomeliku. Ingin segera membungkam mulutnya . _Sabar Kyugsoo. Atau kau akan kehilangan pekerjaan lagi._ Bisikku dalam hati . Selesai mengomel, Nyonya itu memberikan beberapa lembar kertas. Kertas yang kugunakan untuk bertahan hidup.

Sebenarnya aku ini seorang pelukis. Bukan pelukis yang hebat . Lukisanku juga biasa-biasa saja . Menjadi pelukis pun tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku . Jadi aku bekerja di pasar atau melakukan pekerjaan berat lainnya yang bisa membuatku terus hidup . Saking sibuknya bertahan untuk hidup , aku sampai tidak punya waktu lagi untuk melukis.

Aku menyeret kakiku ke kedai terdekat . _Makan! Makan! Makan!_ . Kedai ini juga dipenuhi manusia. _Berisik sekali mereka ! batinku._ Aku segera memesan makanan yang paling murah di saja , Berhemat adalah motto hidup !

Kuambil tempat yang kosong di pojokan. _Berisik sekali ! Padahal dengan mulut penuh mereka memaksakan untuk bicara._ _Kenapa aku selalu dipenuhi manusia-manusia bodoh ini?_ Umpatku dalam hati .

"Kudengar dua bersaudara yang pergi ke gunung itu tak pernah kembali?"

"YA! YA ! Kudengar monster memakannya !"

 _Monster?_

Kudengar 3 orang pria di seberang membicarakan topik yang menarik. Diam-diam aku menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa raja sudah mendengar berita ini ?"

"Ya , Kudengar akan ada pelukis yang akan datang memberi makan monster itu"

Refleks, Aku menggebrak meja dan berdiri. Murka. Kaget. Aku benar-benar kesal . Kedai menjadi hening. Pria yang ada di seberang meja memberanikan diri membuka mulut…

"Kau kah Pelukis itu nak ?"

To Be Continued ~

* * *

Mweheheee ~ Bagaimana para Readers ? Dilanjutkah kisahnya ? '-' tolong review yaaaa '-'/


	2. Chapter 2

Sooreo-tan's Present

 **The Beautifull You**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Gubuk di atas gunung, tempat itulah yang kutuju sekarang. Gubuk tempat si monster tinggal. Gubuk tempat aku akan bekerja . Kerja paksa sebenarnya . Apa yang akan aku kerjakan ? tentu saja memberi makan si monster. Atau … menjadi makanan si monster.

" Tuan Do Kyungsoo , anda mendapat perintah dari sang Baginda Raja. Saya akan membacakannnya, ' Tuan DO Kyungsoo yang terhormat , dengan penuh harap saya meminta anda untuk bersedia pergi ke atas gunung tempat si monster tinggal.'"

Aku mengingat lagi apa yang si pembawa pesan kerajaan itu katakan.

" ' Monster ini hanya memangsa suatu hal yang dia anggap indah . Tugas anda sangat mudah , lukislah sesuatu yang indah . Saya mohon tuan Do Kyungsoo bersedia melaksanakan perintah ini . Demi kepentingan semua orang . Dan tentu saja saya sudah menyiapakan dana yang besar . Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Sekian' "

 _Mudah ? Melukis hal yang indah , itu mudah ? Kau hanya bicara ! tentu saja mudah ! Juga , apakah memberi makan si monster dengan lukisan saja cukup ? Bagaimana dengan diriku ? apakah tak masalah jika aku yang malah dimangsanya ? Kepentingan semua orang ? CIH , presetan dengan itu !_

Jika saja aku bukan rakyat jelata seperti ini, aku tidak akan sudi mengambil pekerjaan ini . SANGAT TIDAK SUDI ! Walaupun semua pelukis di dunia ini punah dan hanya tersisa diriku seorang , aku tetap tidak sudi ! Biarlah si monster melahap semua orang di dunia.

Sambil mengutuk nasib , Aku memikirkan apa yang terjadi saat aku tiba di sana . Apakah si monster akan langsung menerkamku ? Apa dia sudah menyiapkan jebakan atau perangkap untukku ? Atau … dia akan menunggu sampai diriku lengah lalu menerkamku ?

Pikiranku dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang si monster . Bagaimana rupa si monster ? yang ada di pikiranku adalah monster raksasa, dengan taring-taring yang tajam dan berliur . Buruk rupa , dan sangat lusuh.

Apa yang akan si monster makan ? sesuatu yang indah tentunya. Jadi … harus kulukis sesuatu yang indah . Tapi apa ? Aku memang pelukis. Tapi sudah kukatakan sebelumnya , lukisanku tidak begitu indah . Lagipula , kenapa raja memilihku ? Padahal seorang raja pasti memiliki pelukis kerajaan yang bisa melukis lebih hebat dari diriku. Apakah saking sayangnya dia dengan pelukisnya sehingga tak mau melepaskannya ? Payah sekali.

Terlalu seru berpikir dan mengutuki hidup , tak menyadari ternyata aku sudah ada di depan gubuk reyot ini . Gubuk si monster. Aku menatap sekeliling. Walaupun reyot , gubuk ini tak Nampak menyeramkan sebagaimana harusnya tempat tinggal monster. Malah terlihat hangat dengan sinar mentari menyinarinya. Penuh dengan ilalang tinggi yang bergoyang dihembuskan angin. Sejuk . Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam. Beginikah rasanya kebebasan ?

Lalu kulihat pintu gubuk yang tertutup itu. Seharusnya aku ketakutan dan gemetaran . Seharusnya aku melarikan diri saja . Namun , apa yang membuatku tetap melangkah mendekati pintu itu ? Seolah ada magnet yang kuat menarik diriku untuk mendekat .

Semakin kudekati , semakin kuat tarikannya . Penasaran . Apa yang ada di balik pintu ini ? Apakah si monster dengan tampang bengis dan menyeramkan ? Akankah kulihat mayat si dua bersaudara yang hilang itu ? Ataukah … dia akan langsung menerkamku begitu aku membuka pintu ?

Perlahan , kudorong pintu itu sampai terbuka. Tentu saja , aku tidak perlu mengetuk pintu . Memangnya monster seperti apa yang peduli dengan kesopanan ?

Pintu terbuka , memperlihatkan seluruh ruangan di baliknya. Di pojokan , kulihat siluet seorang pria , yang kuyakini adalah si monster . Dia membelakangi diriku. Aku masih memandangi punggungnya. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa . Pria itu perlahan menoleh , mata yang tajam dan bengis langsung menangkap pandanganku.

 ** _Deg … deg … deg …_**

Tampan . sosok si monster , adalah pria yang tampan ini. Matanya tajam dan dalam , aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Aku tenggelam di dalam tatapannya.

 ** _Deg … deg … deg…_**

Jantungku berdetak kencang . Seakan tidak mau berhenti. Tubuhku membeku seakan waktu berhenti hanya dengan tatapan monster ini . Atau mungkin hanya waktuku sajakah ?

" Ha..Halo … Aku Kyungsoo," kataku gugup .

Aku menelan saliva. Rasanya lidahku kelu. Pria ini , monster ini , hanya menatapku . Menyadari lawan bicaraku tidak merespon , aku melanjutkan kata-kataku …

" Aku yang akan memberimu makan …"

Sekali lagi kuteguk salivaku . Lalu mulai melukis di lantai gubuk . Tanganku bergetar hebat tapi tetap kupaskakan untuk melukis seindah mungkin . Aku ketakutan , tapi tak ingin lari . Magnet ini masih bekerja pada diriku. Magnet dari si monster kan ?

Tatapan si monster masih melekat pada diriku. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya , dan konsentrasi pada lukisanku. Melukis bunga-bunga kecil yang bermekaran. Tidak . Lukisanku tidak indah sama sekali . Mau kah dia memakannya ?

" Si … silahkan . Aku akan pergi sebentar mengambil air "

Aku keluar dari gubuk . Jantungku benar-benar tidak karuan . Mungkin sudah bergeser dari tempat sebenarnya. Keringat dingin membanjiri leher dan tanganku . Kakiku masih gemetaran.

Kuseret kakiku ke sumur di depan gubuk . Kutimba airnya. Jantungku sudah lumayan tenang . kuambil kesempatan itu untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Tatapan mata itu … sudah membuatku lupa cara bernafas dengan benar.

Tidak . kalau begini terus , aku tidak akan bisa melukis dengan benar . Sial . Mengapa seperti ini ? aku tidak tau apa yang kurasakan. Ketakutan kah ? Atau terpesona ?

Kuisi ember dengan penuh. Lalu kembali ke gubuk itu . Di depan gubuk , aku terpaku . Kulihat si monster mendekati lukisanku . Dia menyentuhnya dan … seperti sihir , bunga – bunga yang kulukis , keluar dari tempat nya seolah menjadi nyata . Si monster membuka mulutnya , dan melahap semua bunga-bunga itu.

Aku ternganga melihatnya . Aku mendekatinya , dengan lembut kuusap pipinya. Aku tidak sadar dengan yang kulakukan . Yang kupikirkan hanya … betapa bahagianya aku saat ini .

"kau … memakannya . Aku sangat senang," Kuusap jariku di pipinya . Senyum bahagia nan tulus memenuhi wajahku.

" Terima Kasih" Ucapku bahagia.

Dia memakan lukisanku . Seolah mengatakan , kalau lukisanku indah . Setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi pelukis , Untuk pertama kalinya ,ada yang menghargai hasil karyaku .

Monster ini hanya terpaku menatapku . Matanya yang tajam dan dalam itu menatapku heran . Kubalas tatapannya penuh terima kasih . Aku bersyukur bertemu dengannya . Sangat .

Pria ini , monster ini memberikanku alasan untuk hidup …

 **To Be Continued ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Sooreo-tan's Present

 **The Beautifull You**

 **Chapter 3**

 ** _Lapar … lapar … lapar …_**

 ** _Semua yang kumakan ini_**

 ** _Bukanlah keindahan_**

 ** _Dialah keindahan sebenarnya_**

 ** _Aku menginginkannya …_**

 **Kim Jongin POV ~**

" Jongin ? Kau tak apa ?"

Ah dia … pemuda ini …

Pemuda ini , Do Kyungsoo, dia datang setiap hari kemari . Membuatkan lukisan. untuk kumakan tentu saja. Dia , Pemuda ini sangat baik . Bahkan terlalu baik untuk berada di samping mahkluk seperti diriku.

Ya. Seharusnya dia tidak disini. Membuang-buang waktu dengan makhluk seperti diriku.

 _Monster ._ Begitulah orang-orang menatap diriku. Mereka juga memanggilku begitu. Lalu menghantamku dengan cacian . Mengusirku dari desa . Dan melupakanku begitu saja . Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Aku memang dilahirkan sebagai monster . Aku memangsa semua hal yang kuanggap indah . Ini sudah menjadi naluri, yang mengalir dalam darahku . Ini sudah menjadi takdir . Takdir yang harus kujalani . Tak peduli seberapa kuat aku melawan , seberapa kuat aku memberontak , takdir takkan pernah mau melepaskanku dari cengkramannya . Takdir yang kejam.

 _Monster ._ _Mengapa aku dilahirkan seperti ini ?_

Ah , Percuma saja aku mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya . tidak akan ada yang mampu menjawabnya . Pertanyaan yang sia-sia.

"Jongin?" Dia menyebut namaku sekali lagi. Rasa khawatir serta perhatian memenuhi nada bicaranya.

Manis sekali . Matanya yang membulat . Kulitnya yang seputih susu . Bibir kemerahanya yang membentuk seperti hati yang biasa digambar anak-anak . Dia begitu sempurna. Dia begitu … begitu indah …

 ** _Aku ingin mencicipinya …_**

Tidak ! Tidak ! Itu tidak boleh ! Singkirkan pemikiran itu !

Monster dalam diriku , membisikkan kata-kata itu. Dia terus-terusan membisikkan kata-kata yang tak ingin kudengar .

 ** _Aku tau kau menginginkannya Jongin …_**

 ** _Kau tau kau menginginkannya …_**

 ** _Jauh di dalam hatimu …_**

Arrggghhh … Hentikan ! Kumohon !

"Jongin ?! Kau melamun terus dari tadi ? Apa ada yang salah ?" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak saat mengatakanya. Ada sirat kekhawatiran di wajahnya . Dia terus menatapku . Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa , jadi aku hanya memilih untuk diam .

Aku menengadah . Menatap matanya lekat-lekat . Berusaha mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo menatap balik diriku . Kepalaku sedang berada di pangkuannya sekarang . Jadi kepala kami sejajar . Dan sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya di pipiku .

" Ah, Aku mengerti" Serunya sambil tertawa . Tawa yang membuat bibirnya membantuk hati . Manisnya …

"Lukisannya hampir selesai Jongin . Kau bisa memakannya setelah ini" Tambahnya .

Kyungsoo … dia benar –benar orang yang baik hati . Disaat semua orang dan dunia ini berpaling dariku , dialah satu-satunya yang masih menatapku lekat . Dia yang mengurusiku , memperhatikanku , dan memberikan kasih yang sebelumnya belum pernah aku rasakan . Dan belum pernah kudapatkan.

Sialnya , aku tidak bisa membalasnya . Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya . Aku tidak mengerti apa itu kasih sayang dan cinta. Iya benar … Yang aku tau hanyalah makan , makan , dan makan .

"Silahkan kau nikmati makananmu Jongin . Aku mau keluar sebentar. Habiskanlah"

Aku bangkit dari pangkuannya . Kyungsoo juga bangkit , dan pergi keluar gubuk . Mungkin dia mengambil air . Setelah dia pergi , aku menatap lantai kayu . Tempat makanan yang sudah disediakan . Lukisan tangan Kyungsoo.

Lalu menatapnya lagi … dan segera melahap nya …

 ** _Aku tau kau tidak menginginkan ini Jongin …_**

 ** _Bukan ini yang kau inginkan …_**

Sial , dia datang lagi !

 ** _Ini bukan keindahan …_**

 ** _Lukisan ini tidak indah …_**

 ** _KAU MEMAKSA DIRIMU UNTUK MEMAKANNYA JONGIN …_**

Ya … mungkin yang dikatakan si Monster dalam diriku benar . Ini tidak indah . Lukisan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak indah . Tapi … aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap memakannya .

 _Kenapa ? Kenapa kau memaksa dirimu Jongin ?_

Mungkin , karena aku menghargainya . Dia begitu baik padaku . Sangat baik . Dan aku memiliki rasa padanya . Rasa tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya .

Dia memang Indah … Sangat . Dialah keindahan sebenarnya . Keindahan yang ingin aku lindungi . Keindahan yang ingin aku jaga . Keindahan yang ingin aku miliki , tapi tidak bisa .

Aku … benar benar tidak bisa begitu saja memangsanya . Tidak bisa .

 _Aku rasa … aku mencintainya …_

Aku tau ini tidak normal . Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pria . Tapi, biarlah. Aku memang sudah tidak normal sejak dilahirkan ke dunia ini .

Aku terus memakan lukisan Kyungsoo . Walaupun ini tidak indah , aku tetap mensyukurinya . Dia membuat lukisan ini dengan tulus dan penuh kasih . Hanya untuk diriku . Aku tau dia pasti bersusah payah membuatnya .

Teringat di benakku, saat pertama kali aku memakan lukisannya . Dia terlihat sangat bahagia . Dia tertawa , bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih . Padahal yang aku lakukan hanya memakan lukisannya . Tapi dia terlihat sangat senang .

Mungkin hanya itu caranya . Cara aku membalas kasih dan ketulusan hatinya . Hanya itu …

Memakan hal yang tidak indah sangat menyakitkan . Dan itu sangat berefek pada tubuhku .

Aku menyimpan rahasia yang bahkan Kyungsoo pun tak tahu. Aku menyerap keindahan dari apa yang kumakan . Tubuh , dan wajah yang indah ini , adalah hasil dari apa yang aku makan .

Maka jika aku memakan hal yang tidak indah , Tubuh ini akan memburuk . Dan mungkin akan hilang suatu saat .

Namun … kurasa itu tak apa . Selama … orang yang aku kasihi merasa bahagia …

 **To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Haii haii '-'/

Para Readers sekalian … terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca ff saya . Yang pasti readers tau aga Gaje dan ruwet :v Harap maklum karena ini tulisan sendiri dan saya masih newbie :v mwehehehe …

Saya haraap para readers bersedia meninggalkan kesan , pesan , kritik & saran ^^/

Paii Paii '-'/


End file.
